Winnie the Pooh Meets Rudy
Winnie the Pooh Meets Rudy is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on either Google Drive or Pandora.tv in the future. Plot In late 1960s Joliet, Illinois, Daniel Eugene "Rudy" Ruettiger dreams of playing football at Notre Dame, but lacks the grades and money to attend, and the talent and physical stature to play major college football. Following high school, he works at a steel mill like his father, a Notre Dame fan, and his older brothers. When his supportive best friend Pete is killed in a mill explosion, Rudy decides to follow his dream. In 1972, Rudy visits Notre Dame but is not academically eligible to enroll. With the help of priest Father Cavanaugh, Rudy enrolls at nearby Holy Cross College, hoping to transfer. He approaches Fortune, head groundskeeper at Notre Dame stadium, and is given a job. Homeless, Rudy sneaks into Fortune's office through a window to sleep on a cot; initially indifferent, Fortune later provides him with blankets and a key to the office. Rudy learns Fortune, despite working at the stadium for years, has never seen a Notre Dame football game. Rudy befriends teaching assistant D-Bob, who has him tested; Rudy is diagnosed with dyslexia, overcoming his disability to become a better student. At Christmas, Rudy returns home to his family's appreciation of his college achievements, but is still mocked for his attempts to play college football and loses his fiancée to his older brother. After two years at Holy Cross and three rejections from Notre Dame, Rudy is finally admitted and attempts to make the football team, persuading Fortune to promise to see his first game. Competing well as a "walk-on", Rudy convinces head coach Ara Parseghian to give him a spot on the daily practice squad. Assistant coach Yonto warns the walk-ons that thirty-five scholarship players will not even make the "dress roster" of players who take the field during games, but notices Rudy’s determination. Coach Parseghian agrees to let Rudy suit up for one home game in his senior year, but retires following the 1974 season and is replaced by former NFL coach Dan Devine, who refuses to place Rudy on the game day roster. Distraught that he is not on the dress list for the next-to-last home game, Rudy quits the team. Fortune reveals to Rudy that he actually played for Notre Dame years earlier, but left when he felt he was being kept from playing due to his skin color. Reminded he has nothing to prove to anyone but himself and will forever regret quitting, Rudy returns to the team. In a famous scene, each of his fellow seniors, led by team captain and All-American Roland Steele, lines up to lay his jersey on Devine's desk and requests that Rudy be allowed to dress in his place for the season's final game. Devine lets Rudy suit up against Georgia Tech. With Rudy's family and D-Bob in attendance, Steele invites Rudy to lead the team onto the field, and Fortune is there to see the game as promised. With Notre Dame leading 17–3, Devine sends all the seniors into the game except Rudy, despite Steele and the assistant coaches’ urging. Fans are aware of Rudy’s goal from a story in the student newspaper, and a "Rudy!" chant begins in the stadium. Hearing this, the Notre Dame offensive team, led by tailback Jamie O'Hara, overrules Devine's call for victory formation and scores a quick touchdown, providing defensive player Rudy a chance to get in the game and be entered onto the Fighting Irish roster. Devine finally lets Rudy play on the Notre Dame kickoff to Georgia Tech. Rudy stays in for the final play and sacks the Georgia Tech quarterback, and is carried on his teammates' shoulders to cheers from the stadium. An epilogue states that after 1975, no other player for Notre Dame had been carried off the field to the time of the film's release in 1993. Rudy graduated in 1976 and all his younger brothers went on to earn college degrees. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Anga, Makini, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Djali, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, Clopin, Madellaine, Zephyr, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Starlight Glimmer, and Discord will guest star in this heart-warming film. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Censored films